choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiona Syed
Fiona, a character in the Platinum series, is Avery Wilshere's publicity manager. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Fiona has a black sleek bob hairstyle, blue eyes and tanned skin. She wears a black top underneath a gray coat. You note her to be statuesque. Personality As your's and Avery's manager, it is her job to make sure that her clients must get popular; whether it might be good or bad. She devotes herself to work and nothing else. One of the examples is in Chapter 6, where her ex-boyfriend tries to force Fiona to go on a dinner with him but she refuses. According to Hank, loyalty is important to Fiona and so she makes sure she follows through on her tasks. Chapters [[:Category:Platinum|'Series']]/[[Platinum|'Book']]: Platinum * Chapter 1: Stars In Your Eyes * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 6: Knockout * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire * Chapter 9: Famous * Chapter 10: Hurricane * Chapter 11: Why Do I * Chapter 12: Crossfire * Chapter 13: How To Start Again * Chapter 14: On The Horizon (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Fly Higher * Chapter 16: Who I'll Be Relationships Avery Wilshere Avery Wilshere is her client. At the end of Chapter 15, she finds you in Avery's trailer and is suspicious of your intentions at the Indio Music Festival. In Chapter 16, she debates whether or not to tell Ellis that you are there, and Avery appeals to her, asking if her life's work makes her compromise even if she doesn't believe in it. She is surprised but lets you both continue in your comeback. In the end, Avery quits Overknight Records and asks if she will be the CEO of his new record company, Wilshere Records. She accepts and pulls out a giant binder of plans. Your Character You meet Fiona for the first time when they stop by your smoothie shop to purchase smoothies. While Avery is cordial, Fiona is sarcastic and dry. In Chapter 3, she tells you that she works for OverKnight Records and can help you win the audience over with a “backstory”. If you decide not to ask for her help, she says it is your funeral and though she is never wrong, she hopes she’s wrong in guessing your outcome in the finals. Ellis Knight Fiona has been at Ellis Knight's side for years, helping build the label from the ground up. In Chapter 16, she admits that Overknight hasn't felt like the same label she signed up for some time and quits. Gallery FionaSyedFullView.png|Full View Fiona Dress 2.jpg|Dress Fiona Dress.jpg|Full View of Dress Trivia * The name Fiona is of Irish origin and means: White, fair, clear. It derives from the Gaelic name Fionn. ** The surname Syed is of Arabic origin and means: Mister, master, lord, general, commander, descendant of the Islamic prophet Muhammad. It derives from the name Sayyid, a variant is Sayeed. * She does Ashtanga yoga. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Playing Cupid